Akemashite Omedetou
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Written for the kakasaku LJ community challenge, the prompt being New Years at the stroke of midnight. Sakura was determined to start the new year off the right way. Hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays everyone!


Of all the holidays celebrated in Konoha, the one Haruno, Sakura enjoyed the most was New Year's Eve. Winter was always a welcome change with its crisp refreshing winds, bright days and long nights. The skies were exceptionally clear in Konoha during winter and for some reason the stars always seemed to shine brighter.

Times were peaceful as of late, so fortunately all of her friends and comrades were home this year. To celebrate, Sakura was hosting a bonenkai party and everyone was invited. She was determined, for tonight was going to be her night. She had everything ready and if it all went according to plan then … well, she wasn't quite sure what would happen but she wasn't going to be deterred again. As her party implied – she was going to leave behind her worries and troubles and start fresh (hopefully with a certain male shinobi by her side).

This year had been a disaster. Ever since the beginning of the year, Sakura had been trying to let on her feelings to the elusive nin. She had spent hours in the kitchen the night before Valentine's Day to make chocolate especially for him. When he inquired about it the next day, she shrugged it off saying it was merely obligation chocolate.

That summer at the Star Festival, she had dressed in her prettiest kimono and allowed a rather giddy Ino to do her hair and make up. The time spent was worth it as every dateless man she encountered, including Kakashi, seemed taken back at her appearance. As they stood under the fireworks display she had been ready to confess and then his fingers were at the back of her neck, twirling a loose strand of hair.

For the first time since she could remember, he had said, "You look nice."

She blushed and looked away from him, "Oh, it was all Ino's handiwork."

"She did good," her cheeks flushed even darker and he continued, "but I prefer you without all the make up. I don't see why women feel the need to dress up, it's just a silly festival."

She kept the dejection she felt off of her face and turned a beaming smile at him, "Well, I owed Ino one and she wouldn't let up so ..."

He offered her a smile, though she couldn't see it and turned his attention back to the colors exploding in the sky. She stared up at him for a moment, mesmerized by the colors dancing in his visible eye. Her confidence had been dashed and now it just didn't feel right to tell him.

For Thanksgiving, Kakashi was out of the village on a mission, but before he left she used Naruto to her advantage. While her teammate rambled on she placed a bento in his pack, removing the note she had written at the last moment.

When he made camp that night he was surprised and touched at the gesture and it made for one of the better meals he had while camped out in the middle of the forest. There was nothing attached to the bento to let him know who he should thank, so upon returning home he kept it to himself.

On Christmas, Sakura walked into the Jounin headquarters, dish in hand, ignoring the looks of interest being sent her way ... or rather to what she was carrying. She found Kakashi easily enough, sitting next to none other than Genma and Gai. She set the dish down on the table and smiled offering an enthused, "Merry Christmas!"

Genma was excited to see the Christmas cake in all of its whipped cream and strawberry glory, "Wow, Sakura-chan, that looks good. Did you make it?"

"Yep. I know you're working today Kakashi, but I thought you should still get to enjoy something for the holiday."

"Thank you, but I'm not a big fan of strawberries."

_Not again_. Sakura felt hurt, like she was a failure – everything over the course of this year hadn't gone at all like she wanted it to and she was feeling pretty frustrated, "But-"

"I appreciate it, really, but I'm sure someone like Genma over here would enjoy it more than I would. He's practically salivating all over me."

Her hands clenched into fists tightly before she sighed and loosened them again, "Fine. Enjoy the cake Genma," she turned on her heel and left the table, making a bee line for the door.

Kakashi watched after her, ignoring his comrades and their good humored ribbing.

So for Sakura, tonight was going to be different. She wasn't going to fail. She made sure to invite all of her closest friends, and threatening Kakashi's existence if he didn't make it. She had finished all her cleaning the day before and hung up the kadomatsu. She had picked up food for the party and made sure she had enough to go around, especially since she knew how much Naruto and the boys could put away.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Naruto came in, shouting his arrival and towing a bashful Hinata behind him. It was no surprise that he would be the first to arrive. Soon though, the old rookies from her year and their respective former sensei came. Even Tsunade and Shizune made it. The night was moving along wonderfully, with plenty of food and drink and music. The midnight hour was fast approaching and she couldn't help but feel glum at the fact that everyone was there, except for one. She sat by herself, nursing her drink, wondering if the year really was going to end on such a sour note.

A loud round of laughter shook her from her reverie and she smiled, shaking her head at Naruto's antics. Hinata came to sit beside her, asking if she was alright. Sakura explained a little about her hopes for the party, without disclosing which man she was talking about. But Hinata was a smart woman, she had sharp deduction skills – she was a kunoichi after all.

"Um, Sakura .. i-if I may say something?" her finger circled the rim of her glass timidly and then she sighed, "I think you should tell him. Stop waiting for the right moment and just do it. I waited for so long for Naruto to acknowledge me and I was kept waiting, in your shadow, and I never could work up the courage to," her cheeks flushed and she paused taking a deep breath, "I couldn't even tell him until it was almost too late. You never know when the opportunity won't be available to take. We all get a fresh start after tonight. Wouldn't it be wonderful to start over with Kakashi by your side?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Hinata-"

"Y-you better hurry, it's almost midnight."

Sakura looked at her watch and realized she was right, there were only ten minutes left. She thanked Hinata and then quickly went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of sake and a container for some ozoni. She earned a few startled looks as she hurriedly filled the bowl.

Ino stood beside her, "What are you doing Forehead?"

"I have to go do something."

"But it's almost midnight."

"I know, that's why I have to go."

"But this is your party!"

"I know, Pig! Just … I trust you to look after things, okay?"

Ino smiled at her knowingly, "Good. It's about time, you know."

Sakura smiled at her friend and then pulled her coat from the back of the chair. She slipped it on with practiced ease and then wrapped the scarf around her neck, "I'll see ya'."

She checked her watch and then dashed for the front door, ignoring the questions from her surprised guests. With her gifts in hand she leaped to the nearest roof. She made it across the village in record time and landed in the middle of the street. She ran down the street, her zori skidding along the path as she finally came to a stop outside of Kakashi's apartment building. Her cheeks were flushed and her ears were burning in the frosty wind, her breaths came out in quick white puffs and she only had a couple minutes left. She headed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time until she reached his floor and then she made her way to his door. There was light shining underneath, so she knew he was still up. She shifted the items in her hands around and smoothed her now free hand through her hair. She calmed her breathing and knocked.

The TV in the next apartment was turned up ridiculously loud and she could hear the countdown commence. Butterflies didn't swell in her stomach, they swarmed and attacked viciously. She knocked again, counting down along with the TV under her breath. Growing impatient she knocked again, fidgeting, whispering, "Five, four ..."

The door was yanked open and the annoyed look in Kakashi's eye softened, "Sakura?"

She uttered a single word, "One," and then she quickly leaned forward, raising onto her toes and placed her lips over his masked ones.

His eyes widened in shock and while the villagers celebrated and cheered and rung in the new year, her lips grew warm against his. She slowly pulled away, setting her feet back solidly on the ground. Her eyes were still closed but they too slowly opened, as if she was almost afraid to see his expression. He was calm, grinning even, and her worries were put to rest.

She smiled warmly, holding up her gifts, "Happy New Year."


End file.
